


Rise and Fall

by Vannick



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannick/pseuds/Vannick
Summary: The Story of Arlanis.  A Death Knight who fell prey to a mad desire.





	1. Over Too Soon

The order was given and the force marched into the valley.

Arlanis was within the ranks, giving orders to his troops to fan out.

Coming out of the woods, the orcs rode out.

“5th legion, forms ranks and ready arrows!” He commanded.

Archers got off their horses arrows knocked.

Arrows flew and hit their mark.

Several orcs collapsed to the ground with arrows in their heads.

But the force kept charging.

“Form ranks, ready to charge!” He ordered.

“Arrows!” One of his soldiers shouted out.

Arlanis didn’t have any time to look up before one got him in the neck.


	2. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlanis opens his eyes to a new destiny.

A sharp breath echoed throughout the chamber.

He sat up upon a cold stone slab and looked down at his hands.

Deathly pale flesh greeted him, and instinct drove him to flex stiff fingers.

A command resounded in his mind.

Obey.

“Rise, death knight.”

He looked up, a large winged specter hovering near him.

“Rise and take up arms for your new Master.”

His icy gaze rested upon an armored form upon the balcony.

He rose from the slab.

He approached the steel rack filled weaponry.

A longsword was retrieved.

He approached the armored form, and knelt before his King.


End file.
